<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friendly Confessions From Homeworld To Earth by A_total_nerdy_clod</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164662">Friendly Confessions From Homeworld To Earth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_total_nerdy_clod/pseuds/A_total_nerdy_clod'>A_total_nerdy_clod</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, F/F, First Crush, Mocking, Teasing, past crush, this is my headcannon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_total_nerdy_clod/pseuds/A_total_nerdy_clod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst and Peridot have a good ol' chat coming back to Earth from Homeworld<br/>Takes place after Change Your Mind</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Implied Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe) - Relationship, Past Amethyst/Peridot, implied Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe) - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Friendly Confessions From Homeworld To Earth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The war between Earth and Homeworld, Crystal Gems and Diamonds, rebel and authority was at a groundbreaking even.</p><p>It all didn’t end, not yet. Steven clearly stated they could be on his good side only when the Diamonds would use their powers to relieve the gems from their corruption, and start treating their lives as equals. Though the Diamonds answered that it would take time, for old habits die hard, but they offered to come to Earth and see for themselves what attracted their precious Pink Diamond into going so far as to rebel for it.</p><p>The Diamonds were seated in their ships, moving at a considerably fast pace, yet slow enough for them to buy some time to spend with Steven, knowing the Earth and knowing him. Not his Diamond side, but his Earth life. White Diamond for one was unsuccessful in trying to hide her disgust after hearing about dust and soil and bugs the like. Blue and Yellow were a bit better; but every informative session was ultimately halted by Blue being overwhelmed by a sudden splurge of emotions and Yellow trying to comfort her for the millionth time. It was all a new and uncharted territory, but they tried to open their minds a little, and so did Steven.</p><p>The other gems, now a bit freer and more casual in front of the authority- instead of being fearfully uptight- were chattering. Reminiscing the times, catching up with each other’s lives, cherishing their friendship and proudly speaking how far they had come. Both individually and as a collective team, the Crystal Gems.</p><p>The moment when Amethyst was bored out of her mind, she looked at what everyone was doing. Pearl and Bismuth were chatting animatedly about the ‘good moments’ before and during the war, as well as working on some ruptured mechanical parts of the ship that were left unattended in their hurry of reaching Homeworld. Lapis was busy trying to heat water to cook some raw materials she, Peridot and Bismuth brought in case the children got hungry. Garnet was watching over Connie and Steven, who were curled up on her lap and quietly snoozing before their meal. And Amethyst was not at all comfortable talking to the Diamonds for fun.</p><p>Maybe she could sleep? Nah, for you see the past few days brought a huge wave of adrenaline rush, the after effects of which still lingered. There was no way in hell she could sleep after that wild ride. The emotions were still spiralling in her head, crashing not as soft as tides but forceful and vigorous like a tsunami and reverting again and again with the same impact; she cannot partake in good ol’ napping for sure.</p><p>In the corner of her eyes she saw Peridot, who appeared to be deep in thought. Her eyes were slightly squinted, looking literally into space, and her hand was on her chin rubbing it slowly. Amethyst then knew exactly what she was about to do. She looked if anyone was there to inform Peridot about her, and confirming the coast was clear, she tiptoed towards her. Quietly, like a cat, her feet made not a sound as she reached towards the green gem, and when she was just within her reach- she covered her face with her hands pulling her face close to her, pressing her hand further into her face almost enough to leave an imprint.</p><p>“<span class="u"><em>Nya</em></span>! Amethyst why do you feel the need to cover my vision?”</p><p>She tried changing her voice somewhat similar to Lapis’s</p><p>“How do you know its Amethyst?”</p><p>“There’s only one gem here who has the stubby fingers and thick hands. I doubt any other gem’s hands are like a Quartz around here. And your Lapis impression is certainly far from even being satisfactorily good”</p><p>She uncovered them and sat next to her, draping an arm around her shoulders. “Well, Bismuth has some fleshy ones. Why do you not think it’s her?”</p><p>“Well, for one she is not as prone to pranking as you, and also if she were to cover my face, it would also cover my sense sponge” Amethyst giggles “Ugh… ‘nose’ and everything below it on my face”</p><p>“Nice observation Peri! I’m impressed”</p><p>“It’s a bit too late to be impressed by my greatness, but I appreciate the compliment” she said cordially.</p><p>“So watcha thinking about?” Amethyst asked.</p><p>“Lapis”</p><p>Amethyst grinned like a cat “Oooohhh…Peri! Never thought you had it in you!” she mocked, making the small gem blush.</p><p>“Nyeh, you clods misinterpret everything. I meant I’m thinking about the time she asked for forgiveness after reforming”</p><p>“And?” she inquired curiously.</p><p>“And nothing. I don’t know if I could do that then”</p><p>“Hm...” she started “Why not?”</p><p>“Look Amethyst, after a few days of sharing residence, she became my closest friend. Well, tied with you and Steven” Amethyst nudged her a bit “I thought that maybe no matter what happens to the barn, my home, OUR home, we could face it together, and win! We could face the Diamonds and their forces together. And after everything we talked about, the time we spent, she just left! Like one of your earth animals, she took the home and flew away to stars knows where. She took our whole life and friendship so easily, I didn’t know if she even respected everything I did for her; if <em>I</em> mattered to her”</p><p>“Shit P, that’s deep”</p><p>“Yes…she was my source of comfort and companionship for a lot many Earth rotations. I was so used to being with her, growing ‘vegetables’ and making meep-morps that her absence made me feel…hurt”</p><p>“Yeah, we figured that out. Good thing we were there huh?”</p><p>“Correct, it was a good thing. It still ‘pained’ mentally”</p><p>“I can see dude. So, what’re you gonna do about it now?”</p><p>“Give it some time. Steven says that any form of change takes a lot of time, and every effect of an action anyone does is next to impossible to revert. I’m going to think more”</p><p>Amethyst wasn’t sure what to say to further help her. She had accepted the fact that good advice either comes unexpectedly to her or comes late- that is- advice that is actually useful</p><p>Instead, she spoke “He’s one smart dude huh?”</p><p>“Yes, he is” she confirmed, and shifted closer to her. Physical contact was still new to her, but it felt nice.</p><p>“Do you have something on your mind Amethyst?”</p><p>“Oh boy do I! There is so much going around my head now, so many questions, so many memories, it is impossible to think straight about one of them. And if I try, I get bored. You and Peirogi have enough brains for the whole team”</p><p>“Of course; and well, I am certainly here if you have any queries. I am, after all, the latest gem out of Homeworld and most knowledgeable about it out of the Crystal Gems”</p><p>“Yeah…” she trailed off, still holding her sideways.</p><p>She continued, “Nice visors”</p><p>“Thank you, they did look better and ‘cooler’” she tried to sound hip.</p><p>Amethyst chuckled mockingly“Okay Peri, as much as I like you trying to blend in with human words, please don’t be another Pearl”</p><p>“Please, I’m nothing like her”</p><p>Amethyst snickered “Have you heard yourself speak?”</p><p>“Nyeh…” she jerked back off the embrace in annoyance.</p><p>There was a silence that took residence there. Amethyst, suddenly after thinking a bit about the gem beside her and fiddling with her fingers, had one memory strike through her brains, overshadowing every other at that moment</p><p>“Hey Peri? What’s it like, wearing limb enhancers all the time?”</p><p>“It’s like an extension”</p><p>“Wow Peridot” she spoke sarcastically “I would never have known”</p><p>“Well, that’s the whole point of them. They’re extensions, an extra part of your body to help you function more efficiently; an extension of your inadequate stature. For Peridots, they serve mainly two purposes. Firstly, they have all the log dates and reports of the functioning Kindergartens, which the Diamonds thought was too much for a Peridot to handle”She spoke that so fluently with her trademark almost monotonous voice, it was hard for Amethyst to know that this was her scar in the past- not being good enough, just another insignificant part out of a pack of a million “They are reliable sources to keep confidential information, and can manoeuvre themselves skilfully into screens and blasting machines. That brings me to my second point. They Kindergartens are volatile places. The newly emerging gems are highly dysfunctional at times, before they remember their purpose once again. During those times, it is necessary that we keep them in line. These are defence and attack mechanisms that come in handy. Plus, our height makes us look intimidating”</p><p>“Wowza…And” she played with her fingers again, a bit unsure if she should ask the question” have any Quartz required any of these junk?”</p><p>“Hm…” she pondered “if memory serves there were two earlier instances. But it’s best I don’t tell you about that”</p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p>“The last time I went liberal I ‘hurt’ your ‘feelings’”</p><p>“That’s all nice and sweet Peri, but I really wanna know” a bit of desperation entered her voice.</p><p>“Okay, but don’t say I never warned you”</p><p>“Bring it” she said a bit hesitant, before making up her mind.</p><p>“Both of those Quartzes were shattered due to their incompetence”</p><p>A bit of silent moments passed, until Amethyst whispered, “Go on” her voice was breaking, but she didn’t care. It was soothing in a twisted way, knowing that there really were gems like her in the past.</p><p>“They were defec-, um, smaller than usual. After Pink Diamond’s emergence where was a loss in minerals in the Andromeda galaxy because of which some Quartzes were grown defective. Two of them remained in the troops for about 3200 years- before they were shattered. One by Blue and other by Yellow; Pink Diamond had no idea until after the shattering.” She completed her tale.</p><p>“So, basically gems like me are shattered the first minute they get their butts in front of the Three Grandmas”</p><p>“In a matter of speaking, yes”</p><p>“Wow…” she hummed, in disbelief and grief. It was astounding how the Diamonds wiped out any minor imperfection. Like not wanting to crush the leaves to get their scent; or throwing away the entire packet of Chaaps just because that one chip was less seasoned. They wanted nothing less than the best, and others had to suffer from their greed.</p><p>“But, Steven changed their mind, and now you don’t have to be afraid of clods like me labelling you with something as rude as that!”</p><p>“Heh” she gave a wistful chuckle “Thanks, Peridot. You’re really great” Amethyst embraced her in a hug. Peridot, still new to being all touchy feely, went completely dark green. She timidly wrapped her arms around her waist.</p><p>“You are very great too, Amethyst”</p><p>“Greater than Lapis?”</p><p>“I’m about 85% sure” she said absent-mindedly, and looked towards the purple gem. A cat like grin adorned her face once more, and she knew she was about to imply something possibly lewd.</p><p>“Ugh….I’ve seen this in Camp Pining Hearts. Those clods use indirect methods like these to imply incorrect accusations. I hate human-conformity traps” she grumbled, making Amethyst laugh hard.</p><p>“Gee Peridot, you’re still funny. But hey, who said it is incorrect, huh?”</p><p>Completely ignoring the second statement part of the statement, she started something she had been wanting to for a long time. All the verbal banter she and Amethyst ever had, she had lost. Amethyst was just too good at reading her. Well, they were best friends, it was natural she did at some point; and moreover she wasn’t exactly wrapped under layers of personality when she first joined them for her to be an enigma, either.</p><p>“That’s right I am still funny” she tried her best not give an evil cackle “T-hehe-t-that why you had one of those human crushes on me!”</p><p>“WHAT?!” Amethyst lunged away from her, and her eyes widened “No, t-t-that’s not true” she flushed purple.</p><p>“Let me see, you are currently blushing because of my accusations; you were keen on ‘spending time’ with me while going to Shapeshift Land-“</p><p>“You’re still calling it that?”</p><p>“I am calling what it is, thank you.” She sneered “and you were using methods of gaining physical contact with me. Like putting a hand on my shoulder, or pulling my arm. And also you tried to imitate me, which as human proverbs say, is the best form of flattery. According to Camp Pining Hearts, these are the most obvious ways to identify if a person has a ‘crush’ on you”</p><p>“I was still hugging ya just now, ya….ya…ya dip”</p><p>“Correct, you were hugging me. But we have established a friendship now. That moment I wasn’t even a confirmed ally. At least in Pearl's eyes. She had to take a lot of time in admitting that I was the best!”</p><p>Amethyst was still flushed</p><p>“So, my accusations prove correct. You did have a crush on me”</p><p>“Gee P” she spoke moments after “when did you become so smart?”</p><p>“I always had a knack for learning things early”</p><p>“Yet you still think a towel is a weapon”</p><p>“STEVEN TOLD ME! WHAT IS THE GUARANTEE IT ISN’T SECRETLY WET AND ROLLED?”</p><p>“Holy smokes Peridot. Okay, I give up! Yes, I had a teensy crush on you back in those days. I mean, you were cute and an adorable dork being completely clueless about Earth. You happy now?”</p><p>“No, I always knew. You’re admittance serves no purpose”</p><p>“Okay….Peridot?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“You never had one on me?” she feigned sadness.</p><p>“Of course. Back when Lazuli left, I did. Turned out that even though I thought you were aesthetically good and also had a clear and funny personality that was very liked by me, it was mainly a… comforting kind of crush. You were there for me, and I took those feelings a bit forward”</p><p>“Wouldn’t say it lasted that long for me”</p><p>“I know” she said simply.</p><p>“Hey, do you still think I am aesthetically pleasin’?” she raised her eyebrows suggestively.</p><p>“Yes, as a matter of fact, I think all gems and humans and organic beings are that”</p><p>“Steven did a good job on ya, considering you were one of our biggest villains once”</p><p>“That’s not a time I want to remember. But it was enjoyable kicking your butts”</p><p>“We totally kicked yours more, but okie dokie. And one more question”</p><p>“Ughh…why are you earthlings so curious about everything?”</p><p>“Just asking, do you think we could have gone on a date?” she asked confidently. Things were not weird. She was her friend, and they could be open with questions like these.</p><p>“Yes, we would have”</p><p>Amethyst was <em>absolutely</em> surprised “Wow, you really think that?”</p><p>“Yes, I do. You were obviously enamoured by my brilliance” Amethyst rolled her eyes “and I was obviously curious to know Earth customs. And I would have known the purpose of dating sooner or later, if I didn’t already then. But then, after a while, we would have come to a common conclusion”</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“That we’re better off as this” she waved her hands between the two of them.</p><p>“Friends?”</p><p>“No, best friends. The one that last forever” she smiled a genuine smile, and gave her a gentle squeeze.</p><p>Amethyst was a little shocked, again “Never thought I’d hear it from ya”</p><p>“I’ve been better in expressing”</p><p>“Of course!” she said. “I’m so proud of you” she patted her head like a mom would do to her daughter.</p><p>“Hyah…don’t do that!”</p><p>Amethyst felt more mischievous “Um, shall I listen to Peri-dork or continue because it irritates her?” she answered her own question by giving harder, swifter slaps, almost forceful enough to hurt. She swatted it away, saying</p><p>“If you continue your merciless treatment I will spill everything to everyone what I observed between you and-“</p><p>“<em>HOLD</em> it right there…me and who?” she asked suspiciously, halting her actions then and there. She wanted to know, badly.</p><p>“I won’t tell you, though I might tell that gem of you don’t stop”</p><p>“Who is…?”</p><p>“I’ll have to be a bit surer for that” she smugly sat down in her comfortable position again. Amethyst tried inquiring again, but Peridot was impenetrable to any questioning.</p><p>Peridot seemed to have an idea popped up in her head. She jumped up, held Amethyst’s hand, and led her somewhere.</p><p>“Um…Peridot, as much as I love goofing around and running here and there, I think you should tell me where the hell-“</p><p>“Just be quiet for once” she sneered, and started to work on the door leading to Yellow Diamond’s ship.</p><p>“Archaic technology….cloddy algorithms…so out-of-date” were the words that could be made amidst her grumbling; and then the door opened. She went further in, straight into one of the compartment in its middle finger.</p><p>“Peridot seriously, is it some sort of impromptu field trip?”</p><p>“Psst…if my immaculate memory still serves, this is the place where we should find what we need”</p><p>“Which is…?”</p><p>“Do you not know patience?”</p><p>“Okay” she put her hands up in defence, and looked around.</p><p>The whole ship was bathing in yellow, true to the Diamond it was made for. It was adorned with the best technology Amethyst had almost ever seen. It brought back memories of the time she was first captured by Homeworld’s forces. When Steven found out Garnet was a fusion. Where she and Pearl had their first in-depth conversation in a while which didn’t end up with either of them lashing out on each other. It now brought fascination. Homeworld was although intimidating, but it brought wonders to her eyes. It was like any other place, but something about it made her feel something inexplicable in her chest. It was where she was originally made for; the place where her sisters were before joining the abusive guarding in the Human Zoo. The place that was the previous home of almost every one of her friends. She felt a sense of faux belonging, and could finally get a chance to not feel left out on conversations regarding that place.</p><p>The door opened and a massive amount of smoke and dust blew right into their faces, causing them to cough. Peridot motioned her to follow her.</p><p>“Okay, Steven told me this is the best way to show something. Close your vision spheres!”</p><p>“Okay you nerd” she covered her eyes with her hands.</p><p>“You can open…now!” she said a tad excitedly, jumping again and again on the same spot repeatedly.</p><p>Amethyst opened her eyes, and her jaw fell down on the floor. She ran towards the object Peridot had been planning to show her; and reached her hand out to touch it.</p><p>“Are those…”</p><p>“Limb enhancers, one of the best. I remember one of the Peridots of my facet designing them. I thought it might be…okay if I showed you how they function properly. You seemed interested, at least I perceived you did”</p><p>“Um Peridot?”</p><p>“Yes?” she asked nervously</p><p>“These are AWESOME” she rushed to the display they were on, touching the smooth metal exterior.</p><p>“Okay, now you already know how to put them on” Amethyst heard her say, and when she turned around to tell she might not be sure about that to see Peridot, she was also wearing those.</p><p>“Gee Peridot. All this for me?”</p><p>“You are, after all, one of my best friends” she said indifferently, but it showed that she did care about her.</p><p>“Now enough chattering.  So you see…the correct way to move in them is to find your centre of gravity,” she moved about the same spot, lifting one of her legs to demonstrate “which lies just above you navel, and-“</p><p>“Peridot”</p><p>“<em>WHY</em> have you interrupted me?” she asked exasperatedly.</p><p>“Thanks…for being my best friend” she felt the need to speak that again.</p><p>“Well, someone has to save your sorry butt in the future from making yourself a complete fool in front of the Pearl”</p><p>Amethyst was dumbfounded. How could she…?“<em>PERIDOT! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT!</em> I MEAN…<em>SHE</em> AND <em>ME</em>?!” she stopped in her action of attaching those enhancers, and she waved her hands everywhere to make her point, her voice gaining a few octaves turning into a light squeak.</p><p>“Firstly, Grammar!” she spoke with a smug grin on her face; happy that she had won two times in a row” And secondly, you really underestimate my perception. As they say, Amethyst, its subtext”</p><p>“But-“</p><p>“I won’t tell” she turned away, already knowing what kind of reaction she would get. It made her snicker maniacally.</p><p>Amethyst slumped down on the floor, covering her whole face with her hands; going purple-r than ever, hiding a barely noticeable smile.</p><p>Maybe she had another confession to make, sooner or later.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another one of my fished out fanfictions.<br/>Time is coming to me now; I've been trying my best to update the other story. I wanted to share this in the meantime. Again, 2019 fanfiction; back when times were freer. But yeah, many of it was also typed these days; I really wanted to write something other than Connverse for a while...thought it might get my writing juices working again. A change of pace, really.<br/>NOTE: I am not against Amedot at all, if thats what you interpreted. Personally if you ask, not one of my preferred pairings, but I respect the shippers and can see why they ship. Some moments are undeniably CUTE!! My headcannon regarding Amedot was that they had fleeting crushes, which faded and took form of a beautiful friendship; one that my best friend and I share. Maybe that's why I see Amedot as platonic. But absolutaly no offence to any shipper, nor do I intend on saying that  is better than</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>